Grumpy Bear
Grumpy Bear is a Care Bear who made his first appearance as an illustration on American Greetings cards in 1982. He has since become one of the most prominent and recognizable characters in the franchise, and has appeared as a main character in nearly every incarnation of the series. This irritable bear is easily identified by his dark blue fur and storm cloud Belly badge. Cynical, surly, and rarely happy, Grumpy is very much the black sheep of the Care Bear Family. While at first it may seem like he's in the completely wrong line of work, he occupies a very particular niche among his bubbly bear brethren, and is often relegated to helping grumpy kids. You could say he's a practitioner of "tough love", taking a more straight-forward approach to solving problems, and isn't afraid to tell it like it is. His special talent is building and fixing machines, and is responsible for many of the fantastic devices that the bears use on a regular basis. Despite his antisocial traits, he's not above sharing a smile with his friends on special occasions. His catch phrase in the TV series Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot is some variation of "Bumbling Bitterbugs!", usually changed up to fit a situation. In other languages: Dutch: Brombeertje ("Grumble Bear") French: Grognon ("Grumpy") French (Canadian): Grognours German: Brummbärchi ("Brumm Bear", with brumm being the sound of humming or grumbling) Italian: Brontolorso ("Grumpy Bear") Japanese: グランピーベア Polish: Miś Nastroju ("Moody Bear") Portuguese: Zangadinho Spanish: Gruñosito ("Growly Bear") Spanish (Argentina): Osito Gruñón ("Grumpy Bear") Swedish (Cartoon): Butternalle Swedish (Comic): Moln-Nalle ("Cloud Bear") Original series ''The Land Without Feelings'' Grumpy Bear makes his animated debut in the very first Care Bears 1983 television special. After a boy named Kevin runs away from home, he ends up in the gloomy Land Without Feelings ruled by Professor Coldheart, who turns him into a Green Creature Slave. It's up the Grumpy and the rest of the crew to defeat the mad professor and return the boy to normal. ''Care Bears Battle the Freeze Machine'' In the follow-up to the original TV special, Grumpy is among the bears who must once again stop Coldheart and his new sidekick Frostbite from tricking a boy named Paul into helping him complete his "Careless Ray Contraption" that will freeze everyone's feelings. ''The Care Bears Movie'' Grumpy appears in the very first Care Bears theatrical film trying to complete his latest invention, a teleportation device called the Rainbow Rescue Beam. However, when Baby Hugs and Tugs play with the machine, they cause it malfunction and accidentally bring two children named Kim and Jason to Care-a-Lot. After attempting to send the two back, the device once again goes haywire and sends the two kids, along with Friend Bear and Secret Bear to the mysterious Forest of Feelings. While the rest of the bears go look for them, Grumpy and Good Luck Bear stay behind to try and fix the Rescue Beam as Care-a-Lot crumbles around them due to the action of the evil Spirit. After rigging together the device with some odds and ends, the two are able to teleport to Earth and join their comrades in stand-off against The Spirit, and are able to seal her away in the end. ''Care Bears'' TV series Grumpy makes his first major appearance in DiC's Care Bears TV series when Cheer Bear becomes depressed because, despite her best efforts, he's the only bear she's never been able to cheer up. The other Care-a-Lot residents decide to lift both their spirits by throwing them a comedy show, but are ultimately unsuccessful. When Swift Heart Rabbit doesn't give up on making Cheer Bear happy, Cheer realizes that she has to be equally determined on perking up Grumpy. After telling him that she'll keep coming back until she makes him smile, he finally does so, telling her that he didn't realize how much she cared. When Professor Coldheart uses his newest acquisition, the magic mirror, to reverse the personalities of the Care Bears and make them un-caring, the object has a strange effect on Grumpy, who becomes uncharacteristically happy and is eventually able to turn his friends back to normal. Later, when the bears go up against the villainous Strato Nefarious, who is stealing the stars from the sky, Grumpy is among the team who confronts his cloud ship, batting his energy blasts back at him. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears feature film tells the story of how the Care Bear Family, including Grumpy, first arrived in the Kingdom of Caring after escaping the nefarious Dark Heart. Some time later, the villain once again attempts to capture his fuzzy prey with the help of a girl named Christy, who tricks the bears into trying to rescue her while Dark Heart catches and imprisons them. Grumpy is one of the few remaining bears who must mount a rescue mission along with two children named John and Dawn. When the team arrives in Dark Heart's lair, they are joined by Christy who laments her actions, and helps the rest of the crew to get the evil shape-shifter to care, transforming him into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Grumpy appears prominently in several episodes of Nelvana's Care Bears Family television series, beginning with the first episode where he must help rescue Baby Hugs and Tugs from No Heart's Castle in time for Care-a-Lot's "birthday" celebration. Later, when traveling to Earth on a caring mission to help a grumpy kid named Alvin, who's being picked on for being small, and finds a super-rare eight-leaf clover that grants him three wishes. Using the clover to both get rid of a bully and No Heart, he accidentally uses up his last wish when the villain returns to Care-a-Lot, leaving a powerless Grumpy and Alvin along against the evil wizard until help arrives. When the Forest of Feelings becomes flooded, the Care Bear Cousins move into Care-a-Lot, which causes all kinds of problems. An irate Grumpy helps Tenderheart Bear build a submarine to both stop the flood and pump the water back to its source so their new neighbors can go home. Later, when his new invention, the Caring Compass, which is installed in the bears' ship to help it navigate is stolen by Mr. Beastly, Baby Hugs, Baby Tugs, and Bedtime Bear must get it back and find a way home when they become lost at sea. Grumpy actively takes part in several activities in an around Care-a-Lot, including the annual Big Star Round-Up, going on a camping trip where he has to put up with Funshine and Playful Heart Monkey's practical jokes, , and joins his friends at a carnival where they meet a villain named Dr. Fright. He and Bright Heart Raccoon help fix up a broken robot named Q-Bot, who becomes their friend. ''Adventure in Wonderland'' When the White Rabbit of Wonderland comes to Care-a-Lot looking for a lost princess, he gives Grumpy a rude awakening by arriving through his mirror. After a search on Earth turns up nothing, they instead find a girl named Alice who looks nearly identical to the missing royalty, and decide to take her to Wonderland instead. Grumpy joins a group comprised of Good Luck Bear, Brave Heart Lion, and Swift Heart Rabbit to look for the real princess while the others escort Alice to Wonderland Palace to take her place in the meantime. After saving the princess from Stan the Jabberwocky, he and the rest manage to get her to the palace in time to keep the Wizard of Wonderland from being crowned king. ''Nutcracker Suite'' In the final original series television special, Grumpy and Funshine go to Earth to help a girl named Anna feel better after her best friend moves away. However, when a portal to Toy Land opens in her home and releases both a Nutcracker and a horde of rats, he and Funshine call for help and re-group with other Care Bear Family members before entering the other realm. Together with Anna and the Nutcracker, Grumpy and the rest must stop the Vizier from ruling all of Toy Land. . 2000's series ''Journey to Joke-a-lot'' Grumpy Bear is a character in the first computer-animated Care Bears film, Journey to Joke-a-lot. After Funshine Bear runs away to the titular town so his practical jokes can be appreciated, he is crowned king as part of a secret plot by a rat named Sir Funnybone to steal the royal treasure, and Grumpy is among the bears who come to Joke-a-lot to stop him. ''Big Wish Movie'' In the second CG Care Bears video, Grumpy Bear is among the residents of Care-a-Lot who welcome their new neighbors, Me Bear, Messy Bear, and Too Loud Bear to the community. Later in the film, when the new bears abuse the power of Wish Bear's wishing star Twinkers, their greed eventually becomes too severe and Care-a-Lot begins to fall apart at the seems. Its up to the Care Bears, including Grumpy, to rebuild it in the aftermath. ''Oopsy Does It! Grumpy Bear appears in the ''Care Bears: Oopsy Does It! film as one of the citizens of Care-a-Lot whose Belly Badge is stolen by Grizzle after he tricks Oopsy Bear into helping him. However, when Grizzle attempts to use the combined badges of all Care Bears to destroy Care-a-Lot, he finds that they won't respond to his commands because he simply "doesn't care". Though the orb containing the badges eventually gets destroyed, Grumpy and the other Care Bears hold hands and are able to reclaim their powers by remembering how much they care. Category:Care Bears Category:Males